


Deepening Familial Bonds

by explicitncomplicit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitncomplicit/pseuds/explicitncomplicit
Summary: Daddy catches Natalie spying on him in the shower.Y'all know how this goes.
Kudos: 64





	Deepening Familial Bonds

Natalie steps through the doorway, calling out to the empty air. "I'm home!" She tosses her keys into a bowl next to the door and plops down onto the living room couch. She pulls out her phone, biting her lip as she checks her messages. She wears a tight white tank top and jean shorts, hugging and accentuating her curves.

Her father walks in through the sliding door leading to the garden. The summer heat is quickly shut out as he closes the door, grinning toothily at his daughter. He wipes his brow, covered in sweat, wearing only a pair of cargo shorts and boxers peeking from underneath his waistband. His glistening, hairy chest and rotund belly are bare. "Welcome back, baby," he says. "Did you have a good day?"

His eyes are drawn to the tightness of his daughter's clothing. Her top is especially transparent, too old and thin. The bulky line of her bra is visible under the fabric, clearly emphasizing how mature and grown his daughter is. He feels his cock twitch, eyes glued to his daughter's chest.

He knows it's wrong and his cheeks burn with shame. But she's too fucking beautiful… A younger, tighter version of her mother.

"My day was fun, Daddy!" Natalie chirps cheerfully. Natalie glances up at his sweaty, shirtless figure. Her cheeks instantly turn bright red, berating herself internally for the impure thoughts that pop into her mind. 

That figure is her father. ...But then again, there isn't anything too wrong with admiring a good-looking, older man. 

She forces a smile onto her face, shifting, her top riding up slightly, exposing a silver of smooth skin. "Whatcha doing, Daddy? Is the housework okay?"

"Yeah, baby girl, it's all right. I finished working on the pool and garden, if you want to take a swim or something. Mommy’s going to be late tonight, so it’s just me and you. I just need to take a shower." His gaze lingers for too long on her exposed skin. He startles quickly, realizing he's getting aroused, and makes a beeline for the shower. "Let's talk later, all right, princess?" he chuckles nervously.   
The bathroom door shuts with a light thud behind as he flees the room.

“Thank you, Daddy!’ Natalie’s gaze doesn’t leave her father’s body. She tries to be discreet, peering at him from underneath her long eyelashes. She pushes herself off the couch as her father leaves the room, feeling the heat radiating from her body, realizing her cheeks are flushed.

“I’m going to cool off in the pool,” she murmurs to herself. She stands and pulls her tight tank top over her head. Her hair is ruffled and messy. She pads to her room, sighing gratefully for the cool air. Her simple, pink bra contrasts with her creamy skin.

As Natalie stands in front of her closet, she unbuttons her shorts and slips off her white underwear. She rifles through her closet and throws on a blue bikini.

Natalie starts to go outside, pausing as she passes by the bathroom. 

Mat enters the shower, quickly stripping his clothes. He tosses them on the floor, steamy heat rising as he turns on the showerhead. He lathers soap onto his torso, oblivious to his surroundings. His body is wet and hot, covered in suds. He sighs, thinking about the earlier interaction.

God, his daughter is a careless slut. Those jean shorts and tight tank top barely covered her tits. He could see the outline of her sexy bra through the fabric. The image of his daughter, sitting on the couch with nothing but that bra and lacy underwear flashes into his mind. Doesn’t she realize the effect she has on men? Dressing sluttily and showing creamy, silky skin… She could get in serious trouble. 

He runs his hands over his body and stops. His cock is fully erect as he catches himself thinking about his daughter. He flushes, his mind filled with guilt and shame. "She’s your daughter,” he berates himself internally. "The same little baby girl you raised with your wife." He knows it is wrong, but she is a young woman now. 

He wonders if he can peek at her in the pool as he dries off. He occasionally watches her in the pool and her bedroom, unable to stop himself and always feeling guilty afterwards. He runs his hand over his shaft, letting out a throaty moan.

“Fuck. No.” He pulls away, letting go of his shaft and leaning against the warm tile wall, determined not to masturbate. His poor, innocent daughter doesn’t deserve a terrible father. 

He glances down at his thick cock, still hard and throbbing. It will soften eventually, he thinks guiltily and continues washing. 

Natalie bites her lip, hesitant as she stands outside the bathroom, and cracks the steamy door open slightly. 

She gasps as she sees her father’s long, hard shaft. It twitches with arousal, thick and veiny, begging to be touched. 

She wonders what her father’s thinking about, her hands inching down to her crotch, a wet spot soaking the light blue material. She slips her hand underneath the fabric and teases her pussy with her fingers, moaning quietly as she spies on her father. 

Her father continues to lather his body, his hand moving back to touch his shaft. He jerks away, more reluctantly each time, muttering to himself. “But she’s your daughter! You can’t. Can you?” 

He washes the soap from his body and turns off the shower, reaching for the towel to dry himself off. As he towels off, he strokes his cock several times. He tries to think of his wife, but lately she’s been too busy or tired to take care of his needs. His daughter, wearing a skimpy bikini and smiling cheerfully, pops into his head. "Natalie," he gasps under his breath, twitching as the image of his lewd daughter reforms.

He stops suddenly, thinking he’s heard a sound… But dismisses it as nothing. 

Hidden behind the door, Natalie clasps a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her noise. Is Daddy muttering about her? Is Daddy’s cock getting hard for her? She plunges her fingers deep into her cunt, moaning, wetness coating her them. She fucks herself, eyes fixated on her father and his thick cock. Her nipples are hard underneath the blue fabric, noticeable and pert. 

What is she doing? Daddy is going to step out of the bathroom and catch her any second. But it feels too good, she almost wants him to see. 

“Daddy,” she moans out loud, arching her back in pleasure. 

Hearing the noise clearly this time and noticing it was Natalie’s voice, her father opens the door to the bathroom. His gaze falls on Natalie finger fucking her young cunt hard and nipples poking the fabric. His cock throbs at the sight.

Natalie freezes as her father’s rake over her body. Her cheeks flush pink, embarrassed and afraid of her father’s reaction. “D-daddy, I’m sorry,” she stammers hurriedly. “It isn’t what it looks like, I swear.” Her fingers are stopped deep inside her wet, tight cunt. 

At these words, her father quickly overcomes his surprise. He chuckles, shaking his head. Innocent? His daughter is a dumb whore, touching herself at the sight of her own father’s cock. It’s wrong, but he’s tempted to give it to her. 

His tent is visible through his towel, the plush material bunched around his erect cock.

He walks over to Natalie, his hand moving between her soft thighs and placing his hand on hers. Natalie gasps as her father's rough palms touches hers. 

“Really, baby girl? Because it looks like you were masturbating while spying on your Daddy in the shower.” He leans forward with a confident and dangerous grin, his hot breath tickling her ear. “You’re a bad girl, Natalie. Such a fucking slut.”

Natalie whimpers. Her burning body rubs against her father’s as he leans closer. “N-no-” she tries to protest.

Her father shifts his hand suddenly and slaps Natalie’s thigh, leaving a red mark and stinging pain. Natalie yelps out and falls quiet, her cheeks reddening further.

“Don’t try to lie to me, you worthless slut,” her father growls sternly. “I can feel your wetness. Your juices soaked through the swimsuit I bought you.” He removes his hand from between his daughters legs, speaking sternly. “Pull back the swimsuit and show me what you were doing, baby girl.”

Natalie pulls aside the blue material, cheeks flushing and whimpering reluctantly. She shivers as cold air hits her glistening cunt. 

Her father breathes in as he watches his daughter expose her young, tight pussy. Two slender fingers are buried deep in her cunt, caught in the act. “You weren’t touching yourself?” her father mocks her. “Your dirty fingers are buried in your cunt." He shakes his head in wonder. "I know you masturbate often. I heard you many times. But I never thought you would be this way for me.” 

"Y-you knew?" Natalie's cheeks flush, thinking about all the times she's masturbated in her room or riskily around the house. Daddy was a common fantasy. Did he ever stroke himself listening to her? Now his cock is mere inches away, hard and thick...

"Typical slut. You have no awareness. I listen to you every day, moaning for cock. It takes all my willpower to stop from bursting in and using your greedy pussy to satisfy myself… Now I see you're just a brainless cum dumpster who'll spread her legs for anyone. Even your own father. You walk around in skimpy outfits, begging to be fucked." He reaches forward, roughly grabbing her hair and growling. "I told you to show me what you were doing, you slut.”

Natalie’s cheeks burn in embarrassment… and excitement. Her big, strong Daddy taking control and pulling her hair. “Y-yes, Daddy,” she whimpers obediently. "I am sorry for forcing you listen to me. I am sorry for never satisfying you." Her fingers twitch in her cunt, overcome by lust. 

“Oh, fuck. Good girl,” her father moans encouragingly.

Natalie plunges her fingers into her sopping cunt, moving faster, knowing her father is watching her. She moans, her mind clouding with lust. “Thank you, Daddy. I want to be a good girl.”

Her father grins at her words. "Yeah, well, you're going to have to work extremely hard. On account of you being such a stupid, mindless slut." He steps closer, placing his hands on his daughter's young and shapely breasts. Natalie's nipples are hard and hot underneath her father's touch. He squeezes her soft, perky tits through the fabric. "You're lucky your Daddy is here to protect you and control you. A dumb cocksleeve would only be trouble without her Daddy's guidance."

Natalie's back arcs as her Daddy touches her hot body, thrusting her tits into her Daddy's palm. He rubs Natalie's breasts through the thin swimsuit fabric. She moans loudly. Her fingers continue to fuck her dripping cunt, dirty juices running down her bare thighs. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Natalie's father tears off her bikini top, letting it fall from her pert breasts. Her creamy breasts and erect nipples remind him of her mother, but younger and firmer. He pinches one of his daughter's nipples experimentally, earning a mewl of arousal. "Daddy," she moans. 

"Yes, baby girl." The wrongness of his actions suddenly hit Natalie's father like a ton of bricks. His lust is clearly controlling him and robbing his reason. It didn't matter that his daughter is an eager slut, fingering herself at his command, moaning and writhing and begging to be fucked. 

He twitches his towel to the side and grabs his daughter's free hand. Her eyes widen in surprise, panting and moaning underneath her father's forceful touch. Her hand instinctively curls around her father's thick, hot cock. She strokes his shaft as she fingers her cunt. "Daddy, you're so hard."

"It's all your fault, baby girl," he grunts, thrusting into Natalie's soft hands. He takes Natalie's breast in his warm, wet mouth, sucking and biting her pale skin. He wants to leave his mark on his slutty daughter.

"Fuck, Natalie. My sweet young daughter," he moans. "I know this is wrong, but I want it so bad. Daddy's going to fuck your cunt, baby girl."

Natalie moans, her left hand still playing with her cunt. Her right hand strokes her father's hard, burning shaft. "Daddy… Daddy, I want you. I know this is wrong. I know I'm the world's worst daughter... But I need your cock inside of me, Daddy. Please, Daddy." She begs her father pathetically, writhing underneath his touch. Her skin is slightly salty from sweat, her nipples hard in his warm mouth.   
She's completely naked for her Daddy, every part of her bare…

She shifts, pressing closer to her father, positioning her dripping cunt over his cock. She rubs her bare pussy against his shaft, covering it in wetness.

"Fuck, how can I feel guilty when you're such an eager slut for me?'" Her father grabs her ass, positioning his throbbing manhood against the entrance of her cunt. He squeezes her plump body and pushes inside of her. 

Her father moans, relishing his daughter's cunt wrapped around his stiff cock. He knows fucking his own daughter is wrong, but doesn't care.

Natalie gasps as her father's cock slides into her. His stiff, throbbing manhood fills her tight cunt. 

Her father is thicker and longer than her fingers, than anything she's felt before. "Daddy, you're so big!" she pants. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for fucking me. You're filling me up. Your cock feels amazing!" 

Her wet, velvety insides squeeze her father's cock. She rocks her hips back and forth, fucking herself on her father's hard shaft. 

"Mmm, baby girl," her father moans. His cock thrusts into her wet, tight cunt. "You're such a slut for me. Daddy's wanted to fuck you for a long time. You're so wet and tight for your own Daddy." He presses himself close to his daughter, playfully biting down on her shoulders and neck, grunting and moaning loudly. Light red welts and bruised bite marks dot his daughter's creamy skin.

His daughter moans pathetically at the pain. "I'm sorry for being so naughty," she whimpers. "Please punish me however you see fit, Daddy."

Natalie continues rocking her hips, panting and moaning into her father's ear. His cock slides deep inside her pussy, kissing her womb. She slides her left hand around his waist and threads her right hand into her father's hair. 

"Daddy's going to punish you… Punish you nice and hard for being a fucking slut." Her father pounds her pussy, his rough hands forcing her legs open further, gripping her thighs and pinning her against the wall. He bites her neck, grunting as his daughter obediently melts underneath his touch. 

"T-the neighbors are going to hear us, Daddy," she moans loudly. She pushes her father's cock deeper inside her cunt, arching her back, her soft breasts pressing against her father's bare chest.

"Let them," her father growls. "The world should know what a stupid, cock-hungry slut you are." He reaches up and grabs her tits roughly. "Besides you'd love for their cocks to get hard thinking about you. You're a worthless cocksleeve, willing fuck any cock, even your own father." 

He feels the wetness of his daughter's cunt increasing with every punishing thrust. She moans loudly as she takes his cock fully, no longer caring about her volume. She seems to have fully accepted her role, panting with pleasure and lust-addled eyes. 

Natalie's cheeks burn at her father's humiliating words. The thought of strangers fucking her as her Daddy watches, ordering her to pleasure them. Her father is right… without him she's a mindless slut… As her father his role is to use and discipline her however he desires.

She nods in agreement, her cheeks burning and her mind consumed with lust. She doesn't care anymore, she just wants his cock inside of her. Her father kneads her soft breasts, her hard nipples rubbing against his rough palms. She moans as his fingers dig into her breasts. 

She leans forward and presses her lips against his, kissing her father. She bounces on his cock, the same cock that impregnated her mother. "Daddy!" she cries out. "I am going to cum! Your cock is going to make me cum, Daddy!" 

"Is that so, baby?" Her father returns her kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She tastes sweet and fruity, like gum. His cock pounds her pussy violently, pushing deep inside of her. "Daddy's going to cum too. He's going to cum inside you." He grunts, thrusting deeper inside. His cock twitches, fucking his daughter's sopping cunt. "Come on, babygirl, cum for Daddy. Cum on Daddy's cock, baby."

Natalie drifts back to reality and weakly protests, gasping as her father drills her young cunt. "No, Daddy, please don't. I'll get pregnant."

Her father smirks. "This is your punishment, baby. You have you take it without complaint… or Daddy'll punish you more. You don't want to be a bad girl, do you, baby?" He squeezes her pert tits, jiggling as her father thrusts into her. "If you get pregnant and it's a girl, then Daddy can have another cunt to fuck. You want that for Daddy, don't you?" he purrs seductively.

At the thought of her Daddy fucking another woman, Natalie flushes, her cheeks burning and her cunt tightening. "Daddy… No…" she murmurs, significantly less forcefully. 

Her father moans in pleasure. He fucks his young daughter's cunt violently, fast and hard. "Unghh… You protest, but your cunt is tight and wet. Your body can't lie. You're squeezing me and dripping wet, begging me to cum inside. But… saying no to your punishment… Daddy's going to have that give you an extra punishment now."

Her father thrusts deep into her. Hot, sticky cum floods her womb. Natalie tenses and cries out loudly as an orgasm rips through her slender frame, her pussy shuddering around his thick cock. "Daddy!" she whimpers pathetically.

Her father's cock is still buried deep inside her cunt. He chuckles. "You stupid slut. You protested, but you still came all over your Daddy's dick."

"I'm sorry…" she whimpers. 

Her father squeezes her ass, her soft skin flushing white. She winces at the painful grip. "Goddamn disobedient bitch." Her father finally removes his cock.

No longer pinned to the wall, she slumps to the ground, her knees weak. "Daddy, I am sorry…" she whimpers again. Her cheeks burn, overstimulated and her cunt leaking cum. 


End file.
